


A Day in the Garden

by mycitruspocket



Series: Past and Future Stories from “Of Bikes And Brollies” [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Standing behind the kitchen window Mycroft looked over their pretty garden, enjoying the view of his even prettier lover planting a new hedge. He had observed Greg’s excellent gardening skills many times over the years and it had always been a most arousing sight, just like today."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this some time ago on tumblr for this [#Silver Fox Saturday photoset](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/65799335545/eventhorizon451-rupert-graves-as-alec-pickman) posted by [EventHorizon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). Believe me, you want to check out the pictures, because of reasons.
> 
> This little fic is not betaed. You can either read over my mistakes or tell me so I can correct them. ;)

Standing behind the kitchen window Mycroft looked over their pretty garden, enjoying the view of his even prettier lover planting a new hedge. He had observed Greg’s excellent gardening skills many times over the years and it had always been a most arousing sight, just like today.

Clad in old, dirty and very tight jeans, Greg bent down to retrieve the spade and the fabric stretched around his well formed arse as he stepped forcefully onto the tool to dig another hole into the ground.

Mycroft couldn’t wait any longer, he had already started palming his half hard cock through his thin suit trousers a few minutes ago, and the thoughts of what he would do to his lover once he had his attention made him even harder.

Outside, Greg knelt down to put the next bush into the earth. Leaning forwards he fastened the loose soil around it with his flat hands, rocking back and forth during the process.

Enough was enough; Mycroft was only a man after all. Adjusting himself in his trousers he stormed out of the door and into the garden, approaching Greg with quick, impatient steps.

*

Hearing Mycroft coming closer, Greg stood up and turned around to proudly show his partner his day’s work, but before he could say anything he was drawn into a rough kiss and then pushed into the nearby chair. Greg could only gasp helplessly as elegant fingers dug into his thighs and well-manicured fingernails scratched over the rough fabric of his jeans. Mycroft dropped to his knees in front of him and pushed his legs apart, nudging the growing bulge between them with his nose before opening the fly swiftly with nimble fingers.

With a weak sigh Greg relaxed into the chair and opened the top buttons of his shirt because the cool autumn sun felt much hotter on his skin all of a sudden. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the sensation as his trousers, together with his pants, were pushed down to his ankles. A hot tongue travelled up the inside of his thigh and he had to grab a handful of his own hair in order to control himself. This wouldn’t take long, not with Mycroft's talented mouth and Greg already planning what he would do to reciprocate once he had him naked and sprawled out on the green grass of their garden.

Mycroft could still do this to him, after all those years he could make him forget about everything around him in seconds, until nothing else mattered but the two of them.


End file.
